so close yet so far apart
by starz33
Summary: Gabriella is married. An old friend shows up. R&R. Eventually Troyella!
1. Gabriella Butler

I do not own HSM or their characters

Gabriella Butler sat in her living room feeding her 12 month year old baby named Jacob Butler. She didn't seem to notice when her husband Eric Butler changed the channel to the sports channel.

'_And now in tonight's headlines, Troy Bolton set a new high score for most points scored during a game. Theirs no stopping this all star player! In other headlines...'_

Gabriella froze. The name 'Troy' brought back so many memories. Too many memories. Gabriella tried to control her thoughts as Troy invaded them.

Eric: "Man, I'd do anything to meet Troy Bolton! Ya know his team is coming here to Chicago. We should get tickets."

Gabriella: "Umm…" was all that came out of her mouth. She managed to nod her head 'yes'.

Eric: "Great!"

Eric was excited. Gabriella could see it. What was so special about Troy Bolton anyways? _Besides his eyes, his voice…_No that chapter of my life is over. Gabriella shook it off. Eric does not know about Gabriella's past. In fact he has no idea she even knows him. Gabriella only told one person about her past. Her sister-in-law Alex.

Gabriella: "Why don't we invite Alex?" she said with a shaky voice.

Eric: "Yeah!"

**The Day of the Basket Ball game**

Gabriella and Alex were getting ready. Gabriella wore jeans with a spaghetti strap tank. With pink flip flops. Alex was dressed in jeans with tennis shoes and a long sleeved blue shirt. Both wore their hair down. As they were applying lip gloss, Gabriella's phone beeped. She picked it up and it read:

** Sender: Unknown**

** Message: The start of something new.**


	2. I'm pregnent

Gabriella silently laid the phone on the desk. She couldn't breathe. She turned white and fainted. She woke up later to Eric and Alex hovering over her.

"You ok? You scared us there." Asked Alex

"Yea….umm…can you excuse me for a second?"

Gabriella rushed into the bathroom and started puking. '_morning sickness_.' Gabriella knew she had been pregnant, she just didn't tell anyone. She came out of the bathroom to see Eric and Alex with blank expressions on their faces.

"I'm Pregnant!"

"What? This is the happiest day of my life all over again!" Eric was referring to the day they had Jake.

With that he swooped her up and twirled Gabriella around. They all laughed continuously.

Eric checked his watch

"Um...the game starts in an hour…."

"I can't go. Not like this. You two go! I'll be fine. Nothing I can't handle."

Alex looked at her and said "are you sure? We can't stay here and do something for you?"

"No no no! I'll be fine!"

"Ok sweetie. You call if you need anything!"

"All right"

Eric gently kissed Gabriella and him and Alex left the room. Gabriella decided to change into sweatpants and a hoodie with all the memories of Troy, Gabriella started humming the tune 'Breaking Free' from her high school musical.

'Knock knok knok'

"Hmm…who could that be? Sweetie did you forget something?"

She opened the door and her jaw dropped.

"I sure did" Troy said looking down at his high school sweetheart.


	3. Too late

I love the reviews! Thank you so much!

"Room Service!" Troy smiled and handed Gabriella a bouquet of roses. Gabriella just stood there looking into the baby blue eyes of Troy Bolton.

"So…." Troy stood there eager to be invited in.

"Troy what are you doing here?"

"Do you not want me here?" People in the hallway started chanting "is that troy Bolton? Troy Bolton?"

"Quick come in."

Troy walked in and went into the living room. Gabriella set the flowers aside and followed him.

"Nice place you got here."

"What are you doing here Troy?"

"I came back for you!"

"I'm sorry Troy it's to late.

By this time Gabriella could not hold back the tears she was holding. Troy just stood there looking confused and uncomfortable.

A/N Sorry this chapter is so short.


	4. Explaining

Troy looked at Gabriella. Silently crying to herself. He walked over to her.

"Gabi, Gabi, stop crying!" He gently wiped her falling tears with his thumb. Troy was confused. He pulled her into a tight hug. She laid her head against his chest and cried. When she finally came to her senses of who she was hugging she pulled away.

"Gabi. It's never too late."

"No Troy! You never called! You never wrote. I waited for you troy. I waited!"

"Look I'm sorry! I tried. You moved. I lost track of where you were. I couldn't find you anywhere. Gabi I love you and we can be together now."

"You love me? You know what Troy? I waited 10 years. Well your 10 years to late. I'm married with a child and another on the way. There I said it. I'm over you Troy. I love Eric now." Gabriella meant to say this to Troy, but she yelled it to him instead.

"Wow….umm….I have to go….It was nice seeing you…."

"Yea you too. Good luck on your game."

"Actually it got canceled. The other team is missing 5 players."

"Oh."

At that moment Eric and Alex walked through the door. They both had interesting looks on their faces.

Alex looked at Gabriella and gave her a look. A look that said I thought he was gone.

Eric quickly broke the silence.

"Gabriella? Why is Troy Bolton standing in the middle of our living room?"


	5. Gabi

Gabriella stood there looking at Eric. Trying to think of a quick excuse to why the first love of her life was standing in her house.

"Umm….I saw him in the hallway and asked him for his autograph…for you.

"Oh. Ok well nice to meet you Troy! I'm a huge fan." Eric shook his hand.

"Oh well thank you…Eric. Well I better get going." Troy shook his hand in return.

"Oh wait! Would you like to stay for dinner? It would be a huge honor to have an MVP sit at our table!"

Troy smiled and looked at Gabriella she was frowning. It was obvious she didn't want him to stay. He also wondered why Gabriella didn't tell her husband about them. He wondered if she never wanted it to happen. He was confused.

"No thank you. I have to get going. It was nice to meet you Eric. Alex."

Troy walked towards the door and put his hand on the door knob, but was immediately stopped.

"Troy Wait!" Gabriella yelled to him

Troy smiled and turned around. He knew Gabriella still loved him.

"I forgot to get your autograph,"

Gabriella handed Troy paper and a pen. She noticed his smile faded.

"Right…..Here" He quickly took them and signed '_Troy Bolton_.'

"Thank you Troy. For everything" _everything_. That was such a strong word. She meant to say thanks, but the everything just slipped out.

Troy smiled. "Sure. Bye Gabi."

"Bye Troy." She had small tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want him to leave.

Troy left and Gabi shut the door and tuned around. Eric looked at her.

"Gabi? You hate being called that. You yell at me whenever I call you that. Gabriella? Gabi?"

Gabriella snapped back. "YOU CAN'T CALL ME THAT! ONLY TROY CAN CALL ME THAT!"


	6. In the past

Gabi looked at Eric with a worried face. She couldn't believe what she had just said.

"I'm sorry Eric. I shouldn't have overreacted like that. There's something I need to tell you. Sit down" Gabi motioned for Eric to sit in the chair. She then gave that look to Alex saying they needed to be alone.

"Right. I should be going. I'll see ya'll later."

Alex walked out the door and Gabriella went and joined Eric on the couch.

Gabriella started to explain. "Troy was my first love. We met at a ski lodge on News Years Eve. We were pushed on stage and were forced to sing together. The start of something new. That was our song. When we left each other, I figured I'd never see him again. I was wrong. I moved to his high school. We auditioned for a school musical together and got the lead parts. When I moved here, he never wrote me, never called. But then I met you. Which is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me! What happened between troy and I is in the past. I love you now. Not him." She looked at Eric who looked relived.

"Gabriella…why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I was…scared."

At that moment Eric's phone rang. He immediately picked it up.

"Hello?...yea….right…of course!...I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and turned to Gabriella.

"That was Alex. Seems Uncle Ned is getting re-married. I have to go. I'll see you later. Ok?"

"Of course! I love you."

"I love you too."

Eric walked out the door and Gabriella walked into their bedroom and fell asleep.

'_And do you take Gabriella Montez to be your wife? I do. And do you Gabriella Montez take Troy Bolton to be your husband? I do. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.'_

Gabriella quickly awoke. Did she still love Troy Bolton? No she couldn't have. It wasn't possible. She rushed over to her phone and dialed Troy's number?

"Hello?" The voice answered.

"Troy? It's Gabriella. I need to see you."

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews. And don't worry. It'll turn out for the best ;-)**


	7. Reunion

Troy arrived at Gabriella's door. He put on a smile and rang the doorbell. He was wearing jeans a dress shirt similar to what he wore on his and Gabriella's first date. Gabriella opened the door and saw Troy.

"Hi Troy. Thanks for coming on such short notice. Look we need to talk."

"Ok. I made reservations at the restaurant down the street. Hope you like seafood."

**(A/N it's not a date…just 2 friends catching up)**

"Great I'm starved"

Troy and Gabriella walked out to his car and he opened the door for her. She accepted and got in. They drove to the restaurant and walked in.

The owner was in front and walked the 2 come up to him. "May I help you?"

"Yes. Reservations for 9 under Bolton." Troy still had that glorious smile on his face.

"Of course right this way. We got you a seat in the back so we can have less fans and paparazzi as possible."

"Thank you. That would be great."

They followed the owner to their table and sat down.

Gabriella looked at him and broke the silence. "Umm…Troy? Nine? In case you haven't noticed…its only you and me."

"Well, I invited a few other peo…" Troy was interrupted by an old friend.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella turned around.

"Taylor? Oh my gosh! Look at you!"

Taylor quickly responded. "Oh my gosh! Look at you!"

"Ahem?" Gabriella turned her attention to the other person who was standing there.

"Chad? Wow! HI!" Gabriella then heard another voice in the distance.

"I think I deserve a proper entrance."

"Sharpay? Wow! Hi!" Sharpay and Gabriella had become really good friends after the musical.

"How have you been? Wait…Ryan, Zeke?" Gabriella was having major flashbacks. Everyone looked so different.

Zeke added humor to his hello. "Crème Brule?" He whipped out a yummy pastry.

Gabriella wasn't sure why he had a desert dish with him, but she gracefully accepted. "Oooh I'd love some!"

The other voice spoke up. "Don't forget about us…"

"Kelsi? No way! Jason? Hi! Wow, it's the whole crew. Just like old times." Gabriella was very happy with the surprise reunion.

Gabriella decided to start the conversation as they all ate their dinner. "How have you all been?"

"Well Chad and I are….ENGAGED!" Taylor and Chad leaned in and kissed.

Gabriella looked at them. She secretly wished that was her and Troy who was engaged.

'_Wait did I just say me and troy? No that chapter of my life is over is over!'_ she quickly shook it off.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella. "So are you and Troy dating?"

"NO" Troy and Gabriella said that in unison

Everyone at the table exchanged looks.

Gabriella explained. "Actually, I'm married to a wonderful man. Eric Butler. I have a son and another child on the way!"

"Wow…Congratulations." Kelsi looked for backup. Ryan stepped in and helped.

"Ya, we always thought you and Troy would end up together." Well Ryan tried to help.

"Well you thought wrong." That was a snobby thing for Gabriella to say, but she just blurted it out.

Everyone at the table grew silent.

The announcer drew their attention. "All right all my closet singers out there! We need two volunteers to sing for us!"

"They'll do it!" Taylor was pointing at Troy and Gabriella.

"Great! Come on up!" The announcer pointed to the stage.

Troy refused as did Gabriella

"No no. stop. I don't know…stop!" Troy fought but was pushed on stage.

"Oh please. No. Stop." Gabriella was pushed on stage along side him.

Gabriella stood up to the microphone and looked around in the crowd. She saw the one face she most dreaded to see. Her face looked more worried then it did before. The man turned around and looked at his sister Alex in the eyes.

"Why is Gabriella here? Better yet why is she here with Troy Bolton?"

**A/NWhew thanx for the reviews! keep them coming!**


	8. start of something new

Troy and Gabriella accepted the microphones and started to sing.

_**Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight**_

_**This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new**_

_**Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real**_

_**This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new**_

_**I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see**_

_**It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart**_

_**That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new**_

They finished with a standing obetion. Gabriella got off the stage and walked down to meet Eric while Troy went and joined the others at the table.

Sharpay looked at Troy as he walked down. "Wow, you guys were amazing. You still have all that talent."

"Ya it was pretty impressive." They all looked up at Eric who had just complimented them on their singing.

"Everyone. This is my husband Eric." Gabriella proudly introduced her husband to the gang.

"Nice to meet all of you." Eric shook the hands.

Eric turned to face Gabriella.

"Look I have to take care of some family business. Can I trust Mr. Bolton over here to give you a ride home?"

"Eric! Stop of course. I'll see you later." Gabriella was deeply offended of her husband insulting Troy.

When the night was over everyone exchanged good byes, hugs, kisses and phone numbers. Troy and Gabriella walked out to his convertible.

When they pulled up to their drive way Eric wasn't home.

"Troy?"

"Yea?" He looked across at her in his car.

"Will you…walk me to my house….like old times?..."

"Yea."

Troy helped Gabriella out of the car. They walked up to her door. They turned to each other and stared into each other's eyes.

"Troy….."

"Gabi…."

They were just inches apart. Staring into each others eyes. She still loved him, he still loved her. She was prepared for anything to happen.

**Woah Major Cliffhanger! Sorry. Please tell me if I should keep going or not…Do you like it? Read and Review!**


	9. kiss me

Troy lifted his hand and put it on her cheek. She responded by putting her arms around his neck.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella turned and saw Eric standing there.

"Eric…when did you get home?..."

"Just a few minutes ago….am I interrupting something?..."

"No I was just saying bye to Troy."

"Haven't you already said goodbye? Gabriella….what's been going on with you lately?"

"Eric, nothing happened! I'll be in in a second."

"Can I trust you…or better yet him….?"

"Yes!"

"All right."

Eric walked in the house and quietly walked up to the window. He watched as he saw troy and Gabriella.

"Troy, I'm sorry. He's afraid of losing me."

"And I suppose he never will?..." Troy had sadness to the tone of his voice.

"No…Troy. He never will."

"Oh."

"When are you leaving?"

"Wednesday. My team leaves for Los Angeles."

"Oh…"Gabriella was also sad.

"Kiss me." Gabriella was surprised those words came out of mouth, but she was happy they did.

"Excuse me?"

"I said kiss me."

Troy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was almost positive he was imagining it. Troy put his hands around her cheeks and lowered his lips to hers. It started out as a small tender kiss, but turned out to be full of fire and rage. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Troy, you honestly don't know how long I've been waiting for that."

"I know me to."

Eric yelled out the window.

"Gabriella? I can't believe you! I loved you. I thought you loved me too."

"Eric? Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Wait Wait!"

Gabriella started to run in the house, but was stopped when troy grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Troy…I…" She was sobbing

"Come home with me tonight. We will deal with this in the morning…ok Gabi? I love you."

"Troy…I don't know…"

"Come on"

"Ok…"

He helped her into his car as she held her face and cried.

**A/N Hmm….will Eric and Gabi get back together? Or will it be Troy and Gabi? I'll update soon. Review please! **


	10. Secrets

The car ride to Troy's hotel room was awkward. There was no talking. It was just quiet. When they finally arrived Troy went around to help Gabriella out of the car but she opened the door herself. It was obvious she was upset. They walked up to his room and he opened the door. The hotel room was like nothing Gabriella had ever seen before. She wandered around examining everything. Troy looked at her. This was all new to her. It was as if watching a chilled in a candy shop for the first time.

"Well…believe it or not this room has a guest room…" Gabriella was still shocked at how big the room was, but sad at the same time.

"Ok…what time is it? It…." She started crying again. She started thinking about Jacob and her UN born child.

Troy didn't know what to say. He was scared for Gabriella. "11:00" (**PM**)

"Umm…I'm gonna go to bed…."

"Nothing to eat?"

"No thanks."

Gabriella walked into the room and lay on the bed. She wanted to be with Troy. She loved Eric as a friend, a family member. Not a Husband. At 3am she made a quick decision to leave. She got up and snuck out the door. She walked four blocks until she arrived to her house. She walked in and everything was quiet. There were no lights on. She shut the door.

"Gabriella?" She jumped and turned to look in the living room. She saw Eric sitting cradling Jacob. He put Jacob down and walked over to her.

"Eric. I'm so sorry. It was like…a farewell kiss. Nothing more. I went with him, because I thought you needed space."

"Gabriella, I know you're expecting me to throw a fit, throw all the furniture and get drunk. I won't. I never will."

"I know. It's just…well you were too quick to judge."

"I saw my wife kissing a different man. What do you mean I was too quick to judge?"

Gabriella smiled and hugged him. He moved his hand to her stomach. "2 months"

"2 months." She responded robotically.

**Troy's Hotel room**

Troy woke up at 3:30. There was a thunderstorm. He smiled knowing Gabriella hated thunderstorms. _'Maybe she'll finally come to her sences that she loves me.' _He got out of his bed and wandered into the guest room. There was no one there. He immediately figured that she went back to Eric. Troy was depressed and went to call Chad's room.

"Gah. Hello?" Chad was not a morning person

"Dude, I got dumped."

"Gabriella went back to that Eric kid?"

"Kid?"

"Yea well you're much more manly than that napoleon dynamite."

"What do I do? We leave tomorrow. I want to see her once more just once."

"I'll call Taylor at noon. We will figure something out. Until then can I please go back to bed?"

"Yeah. See ya at 8 morning workout."

"Ugh."

They hung up the phones and went back to sleep. Troy dreamed of him and Gabriella getting married. The same dream she had.

**At Gabriella's & Eric's home**

Gabriella put Jacob to bed and walked down and sat with Eric on the couch.

"Gabriella…?"

"Yea?"

"The thing with you and Troy…."

"Eric…"

"No don't interrupt. Let me finish. You have a past. We all do….you, still….love troy. More than me. I know you do. The thing is though. I married you for the same reason you married me. You were mad at a high school love. They didn't call, write, then out of nowhere they show up. You then recover your feelings for them. Well I had a college love. I haven't talked to her since Collage, but I saw her at the restaurant last night. Gabriella I love her…."

"Who is she?" Gabriella was somewhat relieved Eric understood her past with troy."

"Her name was…Sharpay Evans."

**A/N Please Review!**


	11. working it out

**A/N Woo! Thanks for all the great reviews! Seemed like everyone liked the last chapter. By the way, this is the LAST chapter!**

Gabriella started coughing, almost choking. Eric was confused and didn't understand.

"Gabriella? Are you ok?"

"Yea…I just thought you said you love Sharpay Evans…"

"I did. I do. Why? Do you know her?"

"Know her? Eric I went to high school with Sharpay."

"Not…my Sharpay…"

"Yea…and I don't think she's yours. I was at the restaurant with her. It was a big reunion Troy planned."

"Great so you can talk to her for me?"

"She's married. And by the way…Were married with one child and another one on the way."

Eric didn't like to think about it. It was getting too complicated. He was de pressed enough that the girl he ever truly loved was already married. _'Maybe she doesn't love this Zeke guy. Maybe she still loves me.'_ Eric was satisfied with that sanario.

"Well, what should we do?"

Gabriella thought for a second. "We could always get a…divorce. And share custody of the kids."

"Hmm….ok." Eric agreed. He was happy to get out of his marriage. He was truly unhappy. Maybe this could be his chance to win Sharpay over.

Before they knew it, it was already morning. The sun was rising. Gabriella remembered Troy was leaving today. She immediately called Taylor to find out if they were still there.

Taylor rolled over in her bed and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Taylor? Its Gabriella."

"Hey, I was just gonna call you. Look Chad called me at like 4 in the morning and filled me in on everything. I really think you should work things out with him, so I don't have to get out of bed and do it for you."

"Look just tell, me are they still here?" Gabriella was in no mood to here the long story that Taylor offered to tell her.

"Yea…they have 8 am workout. They leave at 5 **(pm)**

"Thanks." She hung up with Taylor on the other line.

Gabriella turned to face Eric.

"When do they leave?" He knew that she truly loved this man.

"5"

"So you have a little while."

"Yes I do. Which is why I'm going to call Sharpay. You should meet with her. Work everything out. See if she still loves you."

"Gabriella, I don't know. It just sounds like I'm setting myself up for a heartbreak."

"You can at least try."

"…Okay…."

"Great! I'll call her."

Gabriella hit the phone once again and called Sharpay.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sharpay. It's Gabriella."

"Hey girly! What's up?"

"Not much. Listen I was wondering if you could meet me at that restaurant…?"

"Yea I'll meet you there."

"Okay."

She hung up the phone and looked at Eric.

"It's a go!"

They drove to the restaurant. Gabriella suggested Eric stay in the car until motioned to come in. Sharpay was already sitting down.

"Hey!" Gabriella used a cheery hello.

"Hi."

Gabriella sat down and started talking to Sharpay.

"Remember how I told you I was married?"

"Yea…"

"Does the name Eric Butler bring back memory's?"

"Too many." Sharpay was not smiling.

"SHARPAY! That's my husband!"

"The…Eric Butler…My Eric…Collage Eric…?"

"Yeah."

"Where is he?" Sharpay had a shaky voice.

"In the car."

Sharpay looked out the window to see a hopeful Eric sitting in the passenger seat. She turned back to Gabriella. Gabriella quickly glanced up at the clock.

"Oh my gosh. Sharpay I have to go. I brought Eric to talk to you. Work things out. And if you don't love him, and love zeke, maybe you can be friends."

"Ok…."

"Sharpay, it'll be ok."

Gabriella ran out the door and kicked Eric out of the car. Eric walked in the restaurant and sat down with Sharpay.

"Sharpay…" All Eric could think about was her pretty blonde hair and twinkly eyes.

"Eric….I don't love you. But can we still be friends?"

"Yeah. I'd like that a lot."

_**Meanwhile**_

Gabriella was rushing to the airport. She must have been going 80mph. She looked at the clock on her dashboard. 4:45. she saw the exit for the airport. She was so desperate to get there. Then it started to rain. Followed by thunder and lightning. This made her go even faster. When she finally pulled in she saw the team getting out of the shuttle bus and entering the airport.

"Troy, Troy!" Gabriella was cold, wet and was screaming running across the parking lot.

Troy turned around and saw a wet Gabriella running towards her. He immediately dropped all his luggage and ran out to her

"Troy! Troy" The teammates were yelling for him, but he just ignored them.

He ran up and faced Gabriella.

"Troy, I love you."

He kissed her. It was like no kiss she had experienced before. Everyone watched as troy and Gabriella made out in the rain. When they were finished she looked up at him.

"Don't go."

"Gabi, I have to."

"But, but." She started crying.

Troy wiped away her tears. "I'm not going unless you're coming with me."

She smiled and kissed him. He wrapped his arm around her and they walked in the airport and boarded the plane.

**A/N well that's it. Did you like it? I'm thinking of making a sequel. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
